Changes
by kiwi93089
Summary: A girl trying to hide her powers, trying to find her parents, another trying to learn to trust the world and learn that every one has some good in them, what happens when their thrown together for their first year at Hogwarts Many old character's childre
1. Hello Hogwarts hello friend hello enemy?

CHANGES

A-N: well hey there everyone! This is my friend Aero and my story. When Harry Potter books first came out we were big on pretending to be at Hogwarts. Over the years we've developed this basic plot, we actually could write more then one book. This is the full summary that we've put together:

A girl trying to hide her powers, trying to find her parents, another trying to learn to trust the world and learn that every one has some good in them, what happens when their thrown together for their first year at Hogwarts?

This was started long before the 5th book came out As much as we hate Umbridge we'

ve gota use her in the story This takes place about 11 years after Harry and Co. have left Hogwarts.

VOLDEMORT HAS NOT BEEN DEFEATED!

We hope you enjoy please leave us some commentsreviews!

Our friendly helpers

are Vegeta and Inuyasha

Geta: I can't believe I'm doing this...

Inuyasha: Feh...

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

-Telepathically-

Disclaimer: By no means what so ever do we own Harry Potter... though I would love to own Draco Malfoy .

Chapter 1

A lone girl sat in the middle of a compartment. Her almost shoulder length blonde hair with teal streaks was tied back into a low set of pig tails. She sat in the seat with a pair of baggy guy's jeans on with a hole in the knee. Her shirt was bright orange and said Psycho ward 24-7-666 across the front. Her grey eyes were fixed up at the ceiling in boredom. This was Astrid, Astrid Rebeus. She stood at her full height of 4ft and 7in and left her small compartment in search of a bathroom.

A group of two entered a compartment that looked empty, a guy and a girl. The girl was dressed in loose and baggy black jeans, a black t-shirt with GC stamped across the front and a pair of black and red Vans. Up her arms were spiked bracelets and chains, the same assortment was circled around her neck. Her black hair had a shock of red hair hanging to one side but her whole head of hair hung around the nape of her neck. The girl had dark purple eyes that stared out to the world. Under her right arm was a skate board. This girl was the one and only Sabriel Tonks.

Next to Sabriel Tonks was a blonde boy. His hair was pulled into a small pony tail in the back. He had green eyes and a pale complexion. He wore a pair of baggy khaki jeans and a green t-shirt with a dragon sprawled on it. His sneakers were pure black except for some random steaks of white-out. He was 5 feet even in height. Hanging out of his pocket was a long thin wand. In his hands he tightly held a sketch pad and behind his ear was a pencil. The boy's name was Drake Malfoy. He was the first son of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, now known as Ginny Malfoy.

Astrid walked into her compartment and was only mildly surprised to see her Quidditch camp best friend, Drake. She quickly noticed that another person was in the compartment. Drake looked up from his small book he was sketching in and gave a semi-smile to his good friend.

"Hi Drake! How have you been and who's your friend?" Astrid asked as she merrily took a seat across from Drake and his companion. Drake again looked up but this time he spoke.

"Dealing with the usual at home and this is my cousin Sabriel." Drake walked over to Sabriel and tapped her on the shoulder. Sabriel lowered the volume on her CD player and looked at Drake.

"Bree, this is my friend Astrid from camp." Sabriel smiled and then glared at Drake. She suddenly stuck her middle finger up causing Drake to step in front of her and apologize.

"She's anti-social as you can tell. Though if you value your life just call her Bree, and know that she can be dangerous." Astrid looked at Draco in amusement. Her usually happy-go lucky personality kicking in. She quietly mumbled a simple word that by itself could cause great damage.

"Twitch" A small black book appeared on Astrid's lap within a blink of an eye's worth of time. It was entitled 'The small, big book of magical creatures' and she was quite into this little book that held huge amounts information. As all of the occupants of the compartment sat in silence each doing their own thing they were rudely interrupted. The thin sliding door was pushed open and a group of four guys stood in it's place. There was a guy with jet black hair, his eyes were a deep silver color, he stood about 4ft 9in. Another guy was next to him and he had orangish hair and bright blue eyes. He was just a bit shorter then the first. Behind them were a set of twins. Each had brown hair and brown eyes, though the set looked very dangerous towering over the others.

"So Malfoy you've still with the half breed trash?" The first boy said as he looked at Astrid with a glare. Astrid just glared back, her smile disappearing. The set of twins were cracking their knuckles. Drake looked at the boy in the front, the group's leader, a likely Deatheater from what his father had told him.

"Get a life Alack!" The boy looked at Drake with a smirk and stepped around him. Astrid looked at the boy and was amazed when he tapped Sabriel Tonks on the shoulder. Bree obviously annoyed turned around and punched the boy. He held his nose as it dripped blood.

"You're all freaks! You'll all regret the day you messed with Alexander Aleck!" He exclaimed as he left the compartment. The rest of the boys quickly followed after him sneering over their shoulders.

Moments later an voice spoke over the train's intercom system.

"Students we are nearing Hogwarts. Please change into your black robes. When the train stops leave your luggage on board, it will be taken to your dorms separately." Drake eyed the two girls before he grabbed his black robes and went to another compartment to change. Astrid started digging through her bag throwing random items out of it. Bree looked over at Astrid and watched as she put a small, black case back into her bag. After pulling on her robes Astrid took one of the pills from the case, then began to pack her bag as she pulled out with a few other things. The condition of Astrid's robes was laughable in Bree's opinion. She had a full view of them once she had her own set on. The offending robes had a worn look to them, unlike most student's brand new ones. They also were torn near the bottom, like she had been wearing them when they were too long. Astrid looked up as she slung her small bag over her shoulder and smiled. Bree just slipped her own robes on. Embroidered on each sleeve in bright green were yet again the letters, GC. Drake entered the compartment once more to see both girls staring at each other in question. Astrid broke eye contact to end the icy glare that was coming from Bree. She looked over at Drake with a smile of interest. On his sleeves there were silver dragons curled the whole way around.

The scarlet engine came to a slow halt as the students all finished getting on their robes. As sure as they sun rises it was a complete mess on the platform. Animals screeching, children yelling for friends, older kids trying to get to the carriages and finally the first years being called towards the boats.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way! To the boats!" Astrid eagerly hopped into the boats, motioning for Drake and Bree to do the same. Drake looked uneasy but slowly got in while his cousin shrugged her shoulders and followed suite. The three were joined seconds later by a boy with a skateboard like Bree, who now had her own tucked under her arm. The boy's hair was dark green but had white tips. It was short and spiky, though some of it partially hide his brown eyes. He had on a pair of baggy black jeans and his black robes.

"Hey Jake." Bree said as she nodded at him.   
"Sup Bree?" He said as he sat down aside of Bree completely ignoring Drake and Astrid. Bree never answered the question aloud though. The two seemed to continue to sit in silence.

-Same as usual, trying to deal with people- Bree said in Jake's mind

-Ha, ha. Get used to people because your surrounded here!-

Bree smirked and gave him the finger, causing him to laugh silently. Hagrid entered a boat of his own and yelled to the kids.

"Forward!" One by one the little fleet of boats began to paddle it's way behind him. The water was dark and mysterious looking, the sky offered no light except for a few stars twinkling amongst the clouds. Once the boats passed through a thick curtain of ivy, all but one student got their first look at Hogwarts , and were all amazed by it's enormous size. The eleven year old's all exited in their boats got out and followed Hagrid up the stairs as soon as they reached the dock. Astrid was the first one up the vast number of stairs. Some children were out of breath, others looked annoyed. A professor stood at the doors with thin lips, looking impatient. She wore green robes and green rimmed spectacles. She looked strict, hell even her black hair was strict looking in it's tight bun. All the students but two were paying attention as she started to speak. Astrid's mind was wandering, looking around her eyes caught sight of a butterfly. With a mischievous glint in her eyes she uttered one word.

"Twitch." The butterfly that Astrid had once been watching was now repeating the strict teacher's words in a high squeaky voice. Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and muttered a spell before giving Astrid a stern glare. With a wave of her arm, Professor McGonagall got the students followed her up the stairs. The crowd of children entered a small stone room. From outside the room they could hear others chattering and getting seated.

"I want you all in a straight line, only come out when your name is called." Astrid now began to fidget nervously as Bree stood behind her in an uncaring way, yet again her magically enhanced headphones blocking out the world. Some students watched with rapt attention as Professor McGonagall brought a three-legged stool out. On top of said stool was a limp, deep purple hat. As the students watched a large rip appeared along the rim. Surprising the students even more, was the fact that the once limp hat began to sing.

"Long ago way back in the past

My masters made a humble pact

To teach and keep magic intact

and for that they used me The Sorting Hat!

You have the Hufflepuffs true

who shall always be there for you

Or maybe Ravenclaw

where learning entices you

If you be cunning and sly

then Slytherin is where you destiny lies

Though you might be loyal and courageous

in that case Gryffindor might be more your course

where ever you belong,

I the Sorting hat shall place you where you shalln't remorse!"

(A-n: don't laugh at my song lol I made it by my lonesome!)

Some students politely clapped and other just stared longingly at their plates hoping they could soon eat. Professor McGonagall began to call names in alphabetical order.

" Abbott, Christopher !" A small pudgy boy with brown hair stepped out of the room and towards the hat. Timidly he sat down and placed it on his head. Christopher's eyes darted around the room, though seconds later it landed on his new table.

"Ravenclaw!" There was polite clapping and smiles from his new house mates.

"Aleck, Alexander!" The smug boy from the train stepped forward and sat down. For the crowd it took a very long for the hat to make it's choice. Hesitantly the hat yelled out Gryffindor.

(A-N: I'm mad lazy so I'm going to give u a list at the end saying all the new students and their house I'm only going to type the interesting ppl sorted)

"Crabb, Nancy!" Astrid was pushed aside by a taller girl. Nancy was a red head with a smile that never left her face. Proudly she strutted out to the stool and took a seat, placing the hat on her own head.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat said as some of the older students raised their eyebrows at that placement. Next to be sorted was the one and only Jake Goyle. He walked forward with a smirk on his face, his board still under his arm as he took a seat. Instantly the hat yelled out it's choice for the boy.

"Slytherin!" Jake strutted over towards the table that was clapping for him with his smirk still evident.

"Granger-Weasley, Sam!" A rather tall for his age boy began pushing towards the front. His hair was Brown with a slight tint of red in it. He sat down on the stool and eyed the crowd in front of him. Moment's later the hat made it's choice.

"Ravenclaw!" With a sight of relief Sam walked over to his new table proudly. Some of the staff muttered expecting all the Weasley's to end up in Gryffindor.

"Granger-Weasley, Tammy!" The second of Ron and Hermione's children walked up to the stage. She had straight red hair, blue eyes and a cheery smile. Tammy quickly became a Gryffindor like her parents once were.

"Malfoy, Drake!" Professor McGonagall said a few minutes later. Astrid almost giggled in amusement when she had to shove Drake forward. The hat soon began to talk silently to Drake after it was placed on his head.

"A Malfoy eh? You have a good head on your shoulders, and your brave. Your quite power hungry even if it doesn't show. You have a sly way about you. Yes I think it best if you went to Slytherin!" The hat said the last part out loud. With a happy grin Drake strolled towards the end seat at the Slytherin table and watched eagerly. A Hufflepuff and two Gryffindors later it was now Astrid's turn to be sorted.

"Rebeus, Astrid!" There was a bit of muttering as she walked up towards the front to sit on the stool. The hat spoke with Astrid the second it covered her eyes.

"Ahh, Not all is as it seems. You are brave at heart and as smart as fox. You fight for a noble cause when you can. But... you're surrounded by a darker aura, a power hungry, cunning and aggressive aura. Dear I think it best if I place you in the place that will make your dreams come true...Slytherin!" Hagrid's eyes narrowed and he looked towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore had said this might happen but he still didn't want to believe it. Drake was a bit shocked. His best friend, a happy go lucky girl was a Slytherin. How did that make any sense? Bree sneered from her spot in line.

'How does a girl like that make it into Slytherin?'

"Tonks, Sabriel!" Pushing and giving glares to anyone who was in her way Bree pushed her way through to the front. Finally she got annoyed and threw her board down, hopping on afterwards. Nearing the stool another professor stood. When Bree sat the new Professor grabbed her board and walked off. Bree went to stand, hat still on her head, and chase after the professor but a hand on her shoulder prevented it. With a sharp tug to free her shoulder Bree sat back down.

"Hmmm a difficult one to sort...confusion runs amuck in your head. You tend to block people out and trust only those closest to you. You have quite a few traits pointing your towards... Slytherin!" Yanking the hat off her head Sabriel put her headphones on and blocked out the world once more. The professor who had taken her board would pay...

Professor McGonagal was nearing the end of her list when she called George and Katie's second child Jonas. Jonas had red hair and shimmering blue eyes. He was a shy boy, though he a had a mischievous side around his family. With small steps he walked to the front, not meeting anyone's eyes. She slipped the hat over his head and was surprised when it yelled out seconds later.

"Hufflepuff!" Jonas let a small smile grace his face as he waved to his cousins before taking a seat. The next Weasley up was Lisa. She was Charlie's adopted daughter. She acted like the twins but she loved dragons. Charlie had adopted her when he found that her parents had be killed by a rampaging dragon. They had been dragon keepers too. Lisa was only 1 at the time but was already a very happy baby. Charlie had found her in a playpen in her parents tent taking a nap. Deciding then to keep her as his own for his friends. Lisa proudly walked up to the stool, a goofy smile planted on her face. The hat was very curious when it began to speak to her.

"How many Weasley's are there this year?" Lisa giggled and replied.

"Six including me."

"This is the first year that I've not sorted all of you into Gryffindor." With a bit of a huff Lisa spoke again.

"Well we are all very different!" The hat spoke back with a bit of force. "Yes, I know child, now shush. I know exactly where to put you with that spunk and attitude....SLYTHERIN!" Now the teachers and some students where completely shocked. There had never been a Weasley in Slytherin, sure some had the qualities but never did they want to go there. Before Lisa left the front she threw some pebbles on the ground. As soon as she reached her seat the pebbles exploded into a set of mini fireworks. Professor Dumbledore smiled along with some of the rest of the staff.

"Mary Weasley" Mary walked to the stage just as Lisa had. In the Burrow they were notorious to playing the pranks. They got all their supplies from Mary's father, Fred. Though her Mother, Angelina, warned her to behave at school unless she wanted a whole drawer in the file cabinet to herself like her father and Uncle had. Her caramel colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail as her green eyes sparkled in wonder. She was surprised when she sat down that the hat yelled out Slytherin seconds later. The last person to be sorted was Tyler, another Weasley. The child of Bill and Flur was very graceful. He had short blonde hair with natural red highlights. Tyler had taken up dueling at a very young age. He knew quite a number of spells already. With a happy smile he sat on the stool. The hat had a few words with him before Tyler nodded.

"Slytherin!" Tyler handed the hat to Professor McGonagal and walked off to sit next to his cousins. The rest of the Weasleys clapped loudly and whistled for one another.

(A-n: could u even imagine all those Weasleys? I mean not only the new ones but there older siblings? Ha ha)

Professor Dumbledore stood and raised his arms for quite. With a smile and a swish of his hand the feast appeared. "Dig in." He said as he sat and everyone began to eat with smiles. After half an hour everyone was finished eating and Dumbledore stood once more.

"Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts! Older students please remember that you were all once first years. The Forbidden forest is still off limits to ALL students. Quidditch try outs are going to be held the last week in October. Everyone have a good night and be ready for classes tomorrow!" As the students stood to leave Professor Snape stood and waited for silence.

"Would Miss Rebeus and Miss Tonks come here please." Astrid waved goodbye to Drake and her new friends Mary and Lisa Weasley. With a smile she walked up and gave Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore a hug. They smiled and motioned for her to follow Professor Snape. Bree followed with a sneer on her face but her headphones off her ears. Professor Snape turned and handed both girls a card.

"These are the cards to your room. For reasons I'm sure your are both aware of Professor Dumbledore has assigned you two to a separate room from your classmates. You will still be in my house and attended class with them. Good night girls." During Professor Snape's talk he had led them to a picture of a snake resting on a moonlit rock. Astrid walked up to it first and slid her card. The picture swung forward and Astrid quickly walked in. Bree walking in at a slow pace, walked in behind her. The room was painted in Slytherin colors. There were two big beds surrounded by curtains. There were two dressers. To the side they saw a bathroom that was decorated again in Slytherin colors. Astrid opened up her trunk and pulled out a pair of dark blue Pajama pants that had silver dragons on them and a dark red tank top. As she changed in the bathroom Bree changed into black shorts and a black T-shirt to sleep in. Astrid entered the room once again. The thing was she was singing her own little made up song.

"I'm a little Slytherin,

I'm Foxishly Sly,

I'm a little Slytherin,

and I like a Slytherin g.." Astrid sung happily.

SHUT UP!" Bree yelled angrily across the room, cutting off the last word of the song. Astrid looked over at her with a confused look.

"Stop what?" She asked innocently.

"Stop your freakin' singing!" Bree yelled as she threw her covers over her head. Astrid mean while started humming the song as she unpacked her clothes and robes. After about 2 minutes Bree shoved the covers away and jumped out of bed. She grabbed hold of Astrid and was about to deck her when someone grabbed her fist.

"Bree what the hell are you doing?!" It was Drake. He pulled his cousin away from Astrid then walked back over to check on her. Another person entered the room seconds later. It was Jake with Bree's skateboard under his arm.

"Found this in Um-bitch's office." He tossed the board over to her. Astrid was surprised by actually seeing a smile on Sabriel's face.

"Thanks man, night." Sabriel said as Jake left. Drake sneered evily at jakes back before walking over and giving his cousin a hug. Before he left the room he gave Astrid a quick one too and exited the room with a "good night" over his shoulder. Glaring at one another both girls laid down for the night and fell into peaceful sleeps.

A-n: Woah that took forever to type .

Inuyasha: it's horrible

Vegeta: I agree with the pooch

Inuyasha: pooch?!? why don't you shut your mouth you Monkey!

both start to tumble around on the floor fighting

me: hits them with frying pans behave! Well leave us some reviews!

here's the list of kids:

ps i left comments on the Weasley's

Ravenclaw Guys:

Christopher Abbott

Timothy Boot

Sam Granger-Weasley :Ron-Hermione

Mate Spenser

Ravenclaw Girls:

Gigi Kasen

Lauren Lakeson

Harry Wings

Jasmin Offsin

Gryffindoor Guys:

Alexander Aleck

Dan James

Jeremy Nuffle

Justin Mofia

Gryffindoor Girls:

Katrina Brown

Cinnamon Wood

Tammy Weasley-Granger: Ron-Hermione

Kimmy Johnson

Hufflepuff Guys:

Scott Jacobs

Sonny Sanders

Robert Sky

Ben Topper

Jonas Weasley :George-Katie

Hufflepuff Girls:

Bethany anders

Valerie Bones

Heather Millicent

Nancy Crabb

Slytherin Guys:

Peter Beven

Jake Goyle

Drake Malfoy

Tyler Weasley: Bill-Flur

Slytherin Girls:

Astrid Rebeus

Sabriel Tonks

Michelle Violins

Mary Weasley :Fred-Angelina

Lisa Weasley: adopted by Charlie

peace out

kiwi

Aero

and knocked out

Vegeta

and

Inuyasha


	2. Classes of doom

Chapter 2:

A-N: well still no reviews T.T sniffle

Vegeta: whiny brat

ME: Meanie!

Inuyasha: Grow up

Aero: bakas... -.-

All but Aero: WHAT?!?

Hiei: pitiful Nigen....

Me: HIEI! eyes sparkle

everyone else: 0.0

Me: sweet voice Hiei would u like some sweet snow?

Hiei: foolish one aren't u to be working on the story?

Aero: yeah u blonde

me: I'm not blonde anymore it's neon red!

Inuyasha: feh...

Aero: pokes Inuyasha's ear

Inuyasha: flinches then purrs

me: awwwwwwwwwww lol ok truly now on with the story!

Everyone else: FINALLY

Me: :) - face of evil knocks everyone but Aero out with a frying pan

Aero: mwha ha ha ha

Claimer: I hate disclaimers there always so negative so I'd like to take a moment and name all the things we DO own:

ALL NEW CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES

THE PLOT

OUR INSANITY

AND

THAT DAMN TWINKLE!

Last time:

"Bree what the hell are you doing?!" It was Drake. He pulled his cousin away from Astrid then walked back over to check on her. Another person entered the room seconds later. It was Jake with Bree's skateboard under his arm.

"Found this in Um-bitch's office." He tossed the board over to her. Astrid was surprised by actually seeing a smile on Sabriel's face.

"Thanks man, night." Sabriel said as Jake left. Drake walked over and gave his cousin a hug. Before he left the room he gave Astrid a quick one too and exited the room with a goodnight over his shoulder. Glaring at one another both girls laid down for the night and fell into peaceful sleeps.

This Time:

-Bree wake up- Bree shifted in her sleep and tiredly swatted at the hand shaking her. Though the hands were persistent and continued to shake her until her dark purple eyes shot open to stare at her waker.

_-Jake! Can't I get any sleep with you around?!?-_ She said groggily in his mind still half asleep.

_-Nope! Gotta get up before all the "people" come around-_

_-Grrr shut up Jake I'll meet you at breakfast-_ Bree said as she sat up in her bed.

Sabriel looked around to find Astrid walking out the door singing her little made up song from the night before.

"Uhh" Sabriel said out loud as Astrid suddenly turned and walked back into the room forgetting a book on her night stand

"Good morning! Ready for classes?" Astrid said in her happy state again and trying to be friendly. Bree just ignored her hoping she would disappear. She strolled into the bathroom as Astrid shrugged her shoulders and starting singing again now on her way to breakfast.

"Twitch" Astrid said, landing in front of the Great Hall's doors. She quickly walked inside to find Drake sitting at the table scanning his schedule. When she plopped down beside him she picked up her own and began comparing classes.

"Lookie!" She said about to say something after that when she sneezed.

"Ahh twitch!"

"God bless you." Drake stated as he smiled. Though his smile turned to a frown when his schedule folded itself into a paper plane and flew over towards the door just as Umbridge walked in. With a glare she seized the paper in her hand.

"Oh great..." Drake growled and Astrid mumbled a sorry.

"My first day and I'm already going to have detention!"

"Drake Malfoy I presume" Umbridge said handing his schedule back to him. Drake said giving her a nod and innocent smirk

"Don't let it happen again Mr. Malfoy or you will be spending your nights in my office." She huffed and glared at Astrid

"Yes Mam..." Drake forced out trying not to laugh as Astrid was silently giggling . Umbridge stalked away trying to look as proper as she could. Though she still seemed frog like as she walked and some 3rd year croaked in a mocking tone to her back.

Just then Sabriel appeared yet again blocking out the world with her headphones. She sat down across from Draco not feeling very hungry.

'Where the hell is Jake?' She thought now looking back at Draco as he was waving his hands and shouting. She lowered the volume as Drake said

"FINALLY! What are you off in your little world?!" He started as Bree started to glare at him and he changed the subject .

"Bree eat something" he muttered , Astrid now picking up the platter of bacon and putting in down in front of Bree amused at the previous conversation.

Astrid was day dreaming of going outside and playing Quidditch when the plate came flying back at her knocking her plate onto the floor, the mess magically disappearing.

Astrid looked at Bree confused. Just as she was standing up to storm away Drake leaned over and muttered

"Um she's a vegetarian, sorry I forgot to mention it." As he finished there was a loud bang and the hall doors swung open. Jake came flying in on his board landing in a kick flip two steps away from the table. Taking out his wand he muttered a spell which now turned the board into a small little box before a teacher could confiscate it. Many first years laughed at his stunt while the older students sent him a thumb's up.

What the hell Jake Bree said in his mind both sitting back down, Jake grabbing toast and strawberry jam.

"Hm, that was amusing." Drake said glaring in despise at his cousin's best friend.

'I've always hated him.' He thought as Bree followed Jake's example and began eating. Drake let his mind drift to the first day he had not only met his first arch foe but his new best friend too.

Flashback

Nine year old Drake and Sabriel stood outside the Leaky Caldron. They were heading to a summer camp, only this year for the first time separate summer camps. Drake was going to Quidditch camp to improve seeking skills while Sabriel was going to Skate camp. She stood dressed jeans and a t-shirt with the words 'The leprechauns are after my stash' stamped across the front in white. Drake had khaki pants on and light blue t-shirt with a dragon circling the bottom. He watched as his cousin walked over and stood near her bus stop. Almost instantly a boy came up to Bree and began to speak with her. Drake watched as she smiled and boarded the bus with him. He turned suddenly when he heard a commotion behind him. There was a circle of boys standing around a girl who was much shorter then them. They where shoving her from person to person until one boy swung at her. The girl emitted a whimper as she touched the spot where the boy had punched her. She held fear in her eyes as the boy pulled his fist back again. Before he could swing though Drake stepped into the circle and stood in front of the girl.

"Where's your family honor Aleck? Your worse then a muggle.. hitting a girl." Drake end with a little snort and smirk.

"Your befriending a half-breed so where's _your_ honor?" Aleck sniggered before he and the circle disbursed. Drake FINALLY turned and looked at the girl. She had blonde hair with teal streaks and grey eyes. The top of her head only came to his chin. She had a pair of baggy jeans on and a dark green shirt that said 'Only the privileged can play _real _Quidditch' He offered her a hand and spoke.

"I'm Drake, Drake Malfoy and you would be?"

"Astrid Rebeus." She said looking down at her feet. Drake reached out and grabbed her chin.

"Always face the world with your chin up no matter what anyone thinks of you, always have some pride." Astrid nodded with a smile and grabbed his arm pulling him onto the bus.

**FLASH BACK OVER**

Maybe it was because he was overprotective, or maybe it was just because Drake blamed him for making Bree the way she was.

"Drake..DRAKE!" Astrid said poking him and FINALLY releasing him from his trance.

"Lets go, race you to the potions room!!" He seemed to look at her for a second

"Ha ha you can't catch me!" She exclaimed running from the hall. Some teachers smiled at her childness others frowned in annoyance

"Bree I'll meet you in class" Drake said as he got ready to take off after Astrid.

" 'ight" Bree said returning to her telepathic conversation with Jake.

"Um Bree, actually I need to... um... talk to you without _him_ around..." He said hoping it would lure her away from his arch foe. Bree looked over at Jake in question.

_-go Bree-_ Jake said in his echo-ish voice.

_-you really want to let him win this one Jake?-_ Bree asked raising an eyebrow.

_-why not im sure there will be plenty other times where I will trimpuh! Mwah ha ha!-_ Jake mentally cackled.

_- Your full of your self u know that? - _Bree sighed as stood up.

"Bye" she said out loud finishing the conversation. Jake just nodded his head and went back to eating as Bree walked away out of the Great Hall to follow her cousin. When she caught up with him he was half way to the potions room.

"How the bloody hell can you two be such damn good friends if you never talk!?" Drake half yelled half questioned. Bree just glared at him restraining herself. after all he was her cousin.

'Geez he is slow!' Astrid thought to herself taking a pill out of her black box and swallowing it while returning the box back into her pocket as Drake and Bree came walking up behind her.

"Ha ha Drake I win!" She said happily.

"No you don't, the last person here won!" He said smirking

"well, well, well. What do we have here?" It was Alexander Aleck that spoke this time approaching the Slytherins.

He now had a brace wrapped around his nose from Bree punching him the previous day.

(An: those little white things u noe Aero its kinda ironic that he has one and I almost had to go get one the other week...)

"Hey Aleck!" Drake said laughing

"What the hell is that on your nose?" Now Drake was laughing uncontrollably and Astrid joined in.

"SHUT IT YOU FREAKS! IF YOUR FREAKIN' FRIEND HADN'T CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD I.." He cut off his sentence as Bree stepped forward noticing her for the first time since he arrived in front of the classroom.

" I ..I ..I " Bree said in a mocking tone.

"If you want I can do it again since you can't seem to leave us the hell alone." Astrid now shocked she thought

'Is she actually sticking up for me?' When Professor Snape broke off her thought.

"I don't think that will happening Ms. Tonks ,at least not while I am around." He snarled at the students

"Now every one inside before I decide to hand out detention!" Snape sharply barked.

"Humph.." Aleck grumbled

"That will be 5 points from Gryffindor Mr.Aleck." Snape snapped again. Drake and Astrid laughed silently as Sabriel just stared blankly now sorry she didn't eat more at breakfast.

Slowly people started to drift into the classroom. No one was to enthused , after all it was potions. Jake being the procrastinator he is came slipping in 10 seconds before the start of class. Snape just looked blankly at Jake as he continued to close the door.

"Welcome." Snape said

"There will be no foolishness or chattering in my class. The directions are on the board I except every one to be done by the end of the class. You may begin now." He said tapping the board as the directions appeared.

Near the end of class Astrid looked down at her and Drake's potion . Should turn teal green after adding the final ingredient the board said. She added caterpillars slime and smoke was emitted from the cauldron smelling like grass. When the smoke disappeared it was teal green ..the color was right. It wasn't that amazing getting the potion correct after all her and Draco were Slytherins Also the fact that this was one of Astrid's and Drake's favorite classes. All of this made it so they were both good at potions. Sabriel and Jake on the other hand...

"Pop!" the potion spat out some of its liquid as Bree and Jake added the second to last ingredient it now turned a greenish yellow

"Umm I don't think that's right" Jake said causing Bree to respond.

"No you think Einstein?" Potions wasn't there best subject but Bree was better at it then charms just like Jake was way better at this the history of magic. Jake now added their own caterpillars slime cause it to turn a final shade of almost hunter green. He took the ladle a poured some into a vile that they were supposed to turn in.

"At least its some form of green." He said in a half smile. Bree just shook her head and let a small smile appear.

Bbbrrrrriiinnngg!

"Every one place you flasks on my desk before leaving." Snape said as every one was getting to their next class. Bree caught sight of Astrid placing the perfect colored potion on his desk.

'Show off' She thought placing her own on the desk and walking back to Jake who was waiting for her outside the door.

_-so what class we got next Jake?-_

_-Transfiguration-_

_-Ha ha, no problem-_ she said speaking in his mind once more as she squinted her eyes and her hair suddenly turned short purple and spiky. Bree smiled at her changing.

_-Ha ha, ha ha, ha-_ Jake said not being able to control his laughter in her mind.

Mean while up ahead Drake was literally dragging Astrid towards the Transfiguration room. She was struggling to pull herself away and making a big ruckus. He hoisted her up over his shoulder (since she was still smaller then him) and carried her into the classroom.

"Drake let me go!" Astrid yelled seconds before they entered the room. Professor McGonagall looked at the two before she spoke.

"That will do Mr. Malfoy." Drake set Astrid down and charmed it so she couldn't leave her seat.

"Drake please let me up, I hate this class." Astrid whispered quietly with a pleading look.

"Why do you hate it? All you have to do is change things with your ..." Drake was cut off. Bree had just walked in and took a seat with Jake behind the now frantic Astrid. The rest of the class, Ravenclaws, filed in seconds later.

"Miss Tonks and Rebeus please move to way back of the room." Astrid went to stand and nearly fell backwards in the process. She smacked her forehead remembering that Drake had done a spell to keep her in her seat. Astrid struggled a few more moments before Professor McGonagall turned around and spoke.

"5 points from Slytherin. I thought I told you to go the back of the room Miss Rebeus."

"I can't professor, I'm stuck!" Astrid whined and stood again, showing the class how the chair was stuck to her. In annoyance Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and flicked her wand at the chair. The said chair fell with a clatter and Astrid dejectedly walked to the back of the room. With a glance at Bree Astrid cautiously sat down and listened.

Half an hour later Professor McGonagall was passing out pencils to be turned into pins. She came back the young girls and gave them a stern look.

"I want you to complete your assignments _without_ your powers. Is that understood?" Both seemed to nod before she turned and walked back towards the front. Seconds after she left Bree picked up a perfect Pin she had transformed. While Astrid was furiously poking the pencil with her wand saying the spell as she did so. With a jealous look Astrid looked over at Bree's pin. Bree smirked and looked at Astrid's pencil.

"Pathetic... You can't even do a small spell like this."

With a frown Astrid tried a few more times her pencil morphed into a bent pin. Astrid held it up and smiled to herself.

'Dad had trouble trying to teach me Transfiguration won't he be proud when I show him this!' Finally an hour later the bell rung sending the Slytherins to their next class.

A-N: well there's another chapter

Hiei: u have no life

Vegeta: she seriously doesn't

Aero: 0.o

Inuyasha: 12 pages.. Feh

me: pouts

Aero: grow up

me: o tay... please leave us some reviews!

I'll give you a mint cookie if u do!

Trust me I scanned them into the computer so I can!

Peacies

kiwi

Aero

Hiei

Inuyasha

and

Vegeta


End file.
